The Aftermath: Year Eight
by milaweasley
Summary: What does Harry do when Draco confesses his feelings for him? 8th year at Hogwarts. Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione. Alternating POV between Draco and Harry. Story's much better than summary. Rated T for future chapters. Review if you desire to.
1. Forgiven

The Aftermath: Year Eight

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not the lovely J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"You alright, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asks me, concern in her tone.

I don't respond. Instead, I let out a sigh and look out the window of the train, avoiding her eyes. Only weeks ago, my parents were killed by Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts shortly before Harry Potter killed him. I've been depressed ever since.

"Maybe we could spend some time alone in the Common Room later?" she presses hopefully.

I force myself to look at her eyes. "No. The only person I want to spend time with is... Harry Potter."

"Why would you want to do _that_?" she gasps, appalled.

"He killed the man who killed my parents! Why wouldn't I want to?" I snap.

"You're gay, Draco. For all I know, you might secretly want to snog him!"

I stiffen. "What if I did? Not that I want to, but what if I did want to?"

She narrows her eyes. I know she's jealous, because she has a totally obvious crush on me, but I don't care. I love Harry Potter, that's for sure.

The train comes to a stop. Pansy gets up and walks out, blushing deeply. I see Harry on the platform and quickly walk over to him.

"I... I never got to properly thank you for what you did," I stammer.

"I didn't do it for _you_," he retorts.

I struggle to hold back tears, thinking of my parents. He notices and his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Draco. I really am." He offers his hand, and I shake it. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." He walks away with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who are holding hands. I follow them as they get into a carriage being pulled by a Thestral.

"Could I join you?" I ask tentatively. Ron exchanges a look with Harry, and Hermione pretends not to hear, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Sure, I guess," Harry mutters. I sit down next to him, a little closer than I would with anyone else.

Silence falls over us. I can feel Ron's eyes glaring at me, probably remembering all the times I insulted Hermione. He puts an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," I say eventually. I look at Hermione. She stares at me questioningly.

"Forgiven," she answers faintly.

"Just don't be rude to her ever again," Ron adds roughly.

I nod, not saying anything. I want to tell Harry right then and there that I love him, but I can't make the words leave my mouth. Ron and Harry are talking about Quidditch, and Hermione is keeping an eye on me. When the carriage arrives at the castle, she pulls me aside.

"What's going on between you and Harry?" Her voice is emotionless.

"It's complicated," I answer, sighing.

"How so?"

I hesitate. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell?"

"Yes."

I swallow, trying to muster up enough courage to speak. "I love him."

At first I don't know if I even said the words, but Hermione's shocked expression confirmed that I did. She tries to compose herself, but her jaw still hangs open.

"Tell him! Tell him!" she urges me, squealing.

I lean away from her, surprised by her high-pitched tone. "Er... I think I'll pass."

"You never know how it could turn out, he might love you too..." She trails off, her eyes widening, realizing she has said too much.

"What do you mean by that?"

"N-nothing," she stutters quickly. Her eyes are full of fear.

"Tell me," I demand firmly. She shakes her head. "Tell me!" I repeat with a bit of volume in my voice, which sends Ron over.

"Everything alright here?" he asks cautiously.

"No!" I yell. I point at Hermione. "She knows something I don't!"

"Easy," Ron snaps, shielding her from me. "What's going on?"

"I let it slip, Ron!" I hear Hermione hiss.

"Let what slip?"

She whispers something in his ear. Ron looks shocked. I clench my fists, waiting for them to spill whatever it is they're talking about.

"Uh... Harry needs to tell you something privately," Ron suddenly says, looking over my shoulder.

I turn around, and Harry is walking towards me swiftly. Ron and Hermione walk away hand in hand.

"Hi." My voice is quivering.

"Hey," he replies casually. "Let's go over to the lake to talk."

"What's this all about?" I ask.

He smiles mischievously. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer. If you can please review and give me suggestions. Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP. <strong>


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/added this story to their alerts! It really means a lot to me. School starts on Monday for me so my updates will be all over the place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

"So... Is everything alright for you?" I ask Draco as we approach the Black Lake.

"Not really," he admits, sighing. "I miss my parents."

I feel a pang of sympathy for him. "I'm so sorry."

We stand in silence, staring across the water. I sneak a peek at him a few times, admiring the mid-afternoon sunlight hitting his blond hair.

"I don't understand," he says, breaking the silence.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why you brought me here. Ron said you had to tell me something... Privately."

I feel my cheeks flush. "Um... Well⎯"

Before I can continue, Draco's lips are pressed on mine and his hand is up my shirt. At first, I don't respond, but then I begin to kiss him back. Eventually, we pull away for air, both of us breathing a little heavily.

"Sorry," he murmurs, his cheeks red.

I stare at him in confusion. "Don't be sorry, Draco. I love you." His eyes widen in amazement.

"You... love... _me_?"

I nod. A huge smile spreads across his face and he kisses my forehead softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sectumsempra!" a female voice suddenly screams. Draco whips around too late; blood is flowing out of his chest. I yelp in horror, looking around frantically for the attacker. My eyes lock with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You!" I yell, trying desperately to support Draco's weak body in my arms.

She cackles and Disapparates into thin air. I run to the Hospital Wing, not daring to Apparate when Draco is wounded.

"Madam Pomfrey, please help!"

She appears in front of us with a bottle of medicine and her wand. "Oh my. What's happened to him?"

"It's Dark Magic," I choke out, trying not to cry.

"Who cursed him?" she inquires, laying him down on a vacant bed and tending to his wounds.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't know how she got here, but she Disapparated before I could get to her."

Madam Pomfrey nods thoughtfully. "We'll find her. Would you like to stay here?"

"Yes, if I can."

"Of course. I'm afraid all we can do now is wait until he wakes up." She sighs tiredly and walks away to tend to another patient. I sink down into a chair, taking Draco's hand in mine. Pansy Parkinson suddenly bursts in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demands of me disgustedly.

I look up at her. Her eyes are zeroed on my hand that's holding Draco's. She looks away angrily, and suddenly Draco stirs.

"Harry?" he asks groggily. My heart leaps.

"I'm here," I whisper, stroking his hand with my thumb.

Pansy clears her throat irritably.

Draco opens his eyes all the way and looks over at her. "Hello, Pansy," he greets her icily. He pulls me by my shirt and starts kissing me fiercely. She coughs, and we break apart.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Draco asks her, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"No, it's just, I didn't come here to watch you snog _him_. I came here to see if you're alright after what Bellatrix did to you. I found her, by the way."

"Sure you did. I don't care, my parents will teach her a⎯" He stops, as if suddenly remembering that his parents are dead. Tears fill his eyes and threaten to spill over, but he wipes them away quickly.

"Your parents are dead." There is no comfort in Pansy's tone, just bitterness.

"I know that!" Draco shouts. "Don't remind me!"

She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, like I said, I found her. She said⎯"

"I don't care about her stupid excuse!"

Pansy grits her teeth. "Fine. But she wanted me to tell you that there's a meeting tonight. I don't know what she meant by that, but she said you'd know."

"Tell her I'm out. She'll know what that means."

"I will, but before I go, I have to do something."

"What?"

She leans over and kisses Draco on the lips. Her fingers on one hand tangle in his hair, and the other hand is resting on his chest. Draco isn't kissing her back, he's trying to push her away, but he's too weak.

"Stop," I growl. She doesn't. I see a smile spread across her lips as she continues to kiss him. I take her by the shoulders and pull her off with force.

"Thanks," Draco breathes, wincing.

"What the _fuck _is your problem?" Pansy demands, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

"_My _problem?" I repeat, my voice getting louder. "What about you, just going around snogging him? We all know you love him, but he doesn't love you back! He's taken. So lay off!"

She throws a punch at my face, making my nose bleed a little bit. I pull out my wand, but hers is already out, and she screams, _"Expelliarmus!" _My wand flies out of my hand and she grabs it, grinning evilly.

"Leave him alone!" Draco wheezes, trying to get up. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently push him back down to the bed.

_"Crucio!" _Pansy screeches.

I let out a scream of pain and fall to the floor. "Stop!" Draco commands, fear flooding his face. I look up at him, trying to memorize his face, almost positive that my death approaches...

_"Avada_⎯_" _

"No!" Draco lunges forward, knocking her down, snatching both wands from her hands. She shakes him off and jumps up, trying to wrestle the wands from him.

_"Stupefy!" _I hear Hermione and Ron's voices yell. Pansy collapses, unconscious. Hermione runs over to me, helping me to stand up, while Ron is awkwardly helping Draco back into his bed.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asks, her face etched with worry.

"I think so," I manage to whisper faintly. I sit back down in the chair next to Draco's bed, taking his hand again. His breathing is quick and shallow, and he looks terrified.

"Get Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened," I instruct Ron and Hermione. They nod and leave for the direction of McGonagall's office. I turn back to Draco.

"She'll wake up soon and try again," he says, gesturing at Pansy. I glance at her and get up to go find Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll keep an eye on Ms. Parkinson," she reassures me after I explain what happened. I nod and make my way back to Draco, carrying a glass of pumpkin juice. I stop in my tracks and drop it when I see what's going on in front of me. My breath hitches in my throat and I run as fast as my legs will carry me out of the Hospital Wing. I hear Draco calling my name, but I keep going, not daring to look back at the scene behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, intrigue... I'm starting the next chapter now, so it'll probably be up later tonight. Reviews motivate me to update faster!<strong>


	3. You Changed Everything

**Ello loves, sorry it's so short, I was in a hurry but really wanted to post a new chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda Harry Potter's not part of my belongings... On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"This is all _your_ fault!" I groan and look at Pansy like she's dirt.

She opens her mouth to respond, but Professor McGonagall, Ron and Hermione burst in.

"Ms. Parkinson, you're coming with me," McGonagall says harshly. Pansy follows her out while Ron and Hermione summon a couple of chairs and sit down.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asks, looking around.

"He left," I say softly.

"Why?"

"He saw Pansy snogging me, and... Well... I snogged her back."

Hermione's expression is pure outrage. Ron simply rolls his eyes and gets up, tugging Hermione by the arm, but she stays where she is.

"You fetch Harry," she orders him. "I'll stay here."

He starts to protest, but she holds her hand up to quiet him, and he exits the Hospital Wing to go find Harry.

"Why'd you snog her back?" she asks when she sees that Ron is out of sight.

"Before she snogged me, she threatened to kill Harry if I didn't. I couldn't warn him, so I had to snog her. But it meant nothing, I swear, I'm gay and I love Harry and _only _Harry."

She nods, the anger draining from her face. "But Harry walked in on you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. When I pleaded for him to come back so I could explain, he just kept walking. He doesn't know that I didn't want to do it, and now he probably won't believe me."

"I promise," Hermione comforts me, "he will."

**Harry POV**

"Harry, I know you're in there, so open up!" Ron yells, pounding on the door to our Dormitory. I pull my covers over my head.

"Go away!"

_"Alohomora," _he mutters and opens the door. He closes and locks it behind him and goes to sit on his bed across from mine.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, you've got to talk to Mal⎯"

"Draco. His name is Draco." I keep my eyes on the floor as my face flushes at the sound of me saying his first name.

"Whatever, you need to talk to him!"

"Why should I?"

"Because he probably has an explanation!" Ron's voice is rising, and he bangs his fist on the bedside table. "You're being such a baby about it, Harry!"

"Oh, you're one to talk! Let's not forget the time you dated Lavender Brown while you were very much in love with Hermione!"

His ears go pink, and he looks angrier. "That was different!"

I sit up abruptly and fold my arms, anger bubbling inside me. "How so?"

"She slipped me a Love Potion! I couldn't help it that I liked her!"

"_Liked_? Just _liked_? Ha! You were obsessed with her!" I can tell I'm getting on his nerves.

"Shut up about it already! I love Hermione! Always have, always will." His eyes widen as he slowly realizes what he said. "And you love Draco! So come on, we're going back to the Hospital Wing."

I sigh, but decide it's best to follow him.

**Draco POV**

When I see Harry entering the door, I immediately get up and feel my heart skip a beat. A deep blush spreads to my cheeks and neck, and I give him a weak smile.

"Malfoy," he greets me coldly, and my heart sinks.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. So sorry." My voice is barely audible. His eyes meet mine and stay there.

"Explain yourself." The iciness doesn't leave his tone.

"She said if I didn't snog her back, she'd kill you. I didn't have a choice." I hold my arms out hopefully; at first he hesitates, but then he reluctantly hugs me tightly.

"I forgive you," he whispers in my ear, sending electric shivers through my entire body. My heartbeat races, and I'm almost sure he can hear it. We break apart from the hug and kiss each other lightly on the lips.

"I thought... I thought I'd never be the same with my parents gone, but... You changed everything, and I love you so much for that," I tell him, my eyes tearing up.

He plays with a strand of my hair absentmindedly. His brilliant green eyes look deeply into my grey ones. "I've waited eight years for you, love. Your parents are always with you, that's something I've learned throughout time."

The tears in my eyes spill over, and I start sobbing like a baby. I feel embarrassed, but Harry envelops me in his arms and I bury my tear-streaked face into his chest.

"Just don't let me ever catch you with a girl again," he says mock-sternly.

I laugh for the first time in a while, and it feels good. "Don't count on it."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go... Sorry it's not as good as I'd like it to be, but it's almost 4 a.m. and time for me to go to sleep. Review?<strong>


	4. Because I Love You

**Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! Warning: Parts in this chapter may be rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

I make my way to the Hospital Wing quickly, a deep longing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Visitors haven't been permitted to see Draco for two weeks now. Apparently someone (probably Pansy before she was expelled) slipped him a poisoned drink which left him unconscious for days.

"Harry!" he exclaims when he sees me, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He leaps up from his bed and runs to me, practically knocking me down as he embraces me. I take in his familiar scent, clutching him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Draco," I whisper, kissing his cheek. I smile as we pull apart, unable to stop looking at his beautiful face. That's when I notice them. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, standing right in front of us, good as new, as if they were never dead. My jaw drops in surprise. Draco looks amused at my confusion.

"They... They never died. They Disapparated at some point during the battle and went to hide somewhere safe. It wasn't safe enough to write to me or send a Patronus, but they knew I'd be safe here. They only recently found out that Voldemort is finally dead."

I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing. It makes me miss my parents, and I feel tears tug at my eyes, but I hold them back.

"You saved him after Bellatrix cursed him," Mr. Malfoy says to me gratefully. "We can never thank you enough." Mrs. Malfoy nods in agreement, smiling kindly.

"All... All I did was bring him here," I mumble, embarrassed. Draco chuckles and puts an arm around my waist. I look at him in an alarmed way and cock my head towards his parents.

"Draco has already told us about the two of you," Mrs. Malfoy explains, laughing a bit. I breathe a small sigh of relief. "And, Harry?"

I look up at her, startled that she has called me by my first name. "Yes?"

"We can't think of anyone else better for him than you."

**Draco POV**

I bid my mother and father goodbye as they leave the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry and me alone. When they've gone, I turn back to him.

"Harry," I whisper happily.

He smiles and grabs my neck, kissing me like he's never kissed me before. His fingers creep up my back, sending pleasant shivers down my spine, and I start to take his shirt off, but then he pulls away. I try not to make my disappointment obvious on my face.

"Believe me, love, I want to... But not here. Let's go to my Dormitory and we can pick it up from there."

I grin and take his hand, following him towards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "Do your friends know about us?" I ask.

"Ron and Hermione do, but that's it. Yours?"

"None," I say under my breath. "They'd hate me."

He frowns. "I don't think that's entirely true. They already know you're gay, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, but... It's _you_... It's basically just like a forbidden love. By the way, how the hell are we going to hide this from the other people in your Dormitory?" I ask, desperate to change the subject.

"I'll close the drapes and cast a Silencing Charm," he replies, seeming unaffected by the whole forbidden love thing. We reach his bed and he closes and locks the door. _"Muffliato," _he mutters, pointing his wand at the door. He takes his shirt off, tossing it aside and then turns around. I feel my jaw drop, but I do nothing to close it. Harry lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, then slowly takes off his jeans... Then his boxers...

My jaw hangs open. He smiles teasingly and takes my clothes off for me, pushing me onto his bed. He lies down on top of me, kissing my neck. I moan, letting my feelings take over my entire body, and give myself away to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I continue, I just wanna make it clear that yes, they did have sex. Sorry about that, I know I'm not very good at sex scenes. And the next part is still told from Draco's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I yawn and roll over, then my eyes snap open as someone next to me moves. The events of last night creep back into my mind, and my eyes widen.<p>

"Harry?" I ask.

"Morning love," he responds, planting a kiss on my forehead. I suddenly realize we're both completely naked, and I move closer to him.

"No one can hear us, right? And no one knows?"

He laughs softly. "Don't worry, Draco. I told them I'm with someone, and they respected that and stayed in the Common Room. I've enchanted the lock so it won't open. There's no way anyone knows, except Ron and Hermione of course." He strokes my cheekbone, looking intensely into my eyes.

I press my lips to his, my hands tangling in his dark hair. He kisses back slowly, then his lips move to my collarbone. I let out a loud groan of pleasure, trying to contain myself, but I can't. Then I hear someone knocking on the door, and Harry abruptly stops and looks up.

"Harry, come _on_!" Ron whines. "I know you and your boyfriend are making sweet love, but we've got Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes."

Harry sighs and gets up, quickly throwing on some clothes. He opens the door slightly. "Tell them I'm feeling ill." Then he closes the door in Ron's face, strips, and crawls back into bed with me.

"You're really not going to practice?" I ask tentatively, hoping for him to say yes.

"Why would I go to practice," he whispers seductively, "when I could be spending time with the love of my life?"

My heart expands and I grin uncontrollably. I then think of marrying Harry, the idea exciting me. He wraps his arms around my waist, his fingers traveling up and down my back like small spiders, giving me goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" he asks, looking around for the blanket. He finds it and spreads it across both of us evenly, then kisses me on the nose. I feel a blush stain my cheeks, which he notices. He smiles broadly, kissing both of my cheeks. This only makes my blush darker.

"I think... I think we should tell people about us," I announce suddenly. "Starting today."

He nods thoughtfully. "And how would you like to do that?"

"During lunch today, I'll go up to where you're sitting at the Gryffindor table and snog you," I reply simply.

He laughs, the sound is like music to my ears. "Alright, but if your Slytherin mates try to kill me⎯"

"I won't let that happen, Harry," I say immediately, cutting him off. "Not after what Pansy did to you."

He smiles sadly, obviously not wanting to remember the pain Pansy had caused him with the Cruciatus curse, up to the point where she was one word away from taking his life.

"Furthermore, they shouldn't be angry because I⎯"

Harry's lips are suddenly on mine, his tongue dancing inside my mouth. I kiss him back with such enthusiasm that we almost roll off of the bed. When we eventually break apart, both of us are blushing and smiling at each other.

"Because you what?" Harry asks in a whisper.

I twirl a strand of his hair around my index finger. "Because I love you, Harry Potter. I love you with every piece of my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. A review would be ever so lovely!<strong>


	5. The Battle

**Hellooo, dear sweet reviewers/favotiers/alerters. In this chapter, Fred and George return, both of them very much alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

I glance at the Slytherin table and catch Draco's eye. He winks and turns to the people sitting near him, tilting his head toward me. They turn around and offer me friendly smiles, which I try my best to return. Draco then strolls casually over to where I'm sitting. I feel my heartbeat quicken as I get up and he takes his hands in mine. The grin on his face is priceless, but I'm guessing the look on my face is pure fear. His lips crush on mine, his hand cupping the back of my neck, and everyone in the Great Hall applauds, the Slytherins and Gryffindors cheering loudly. I hear Seamus Finnigan ask if we're both under the Imperius curse, followed by the sound of Hermione hitting his arm with her book and Ron's laughter. Draco pulls away, and I feel my pulse suddenly quicken. Something is happening behind him. His eyes follow my gaze and widen. He grips my hand tightly, watching the scene unravel before us.

Bellatrix Lestrange and a bunch of other unrecognizable Death Eaters are dueling all the teachers and some of the older students. Fred and George Weasley suddenly Apparate into the room, joining the fight. My blood runs cold as I see a jet of green light hit Hermione, and time seems to slow down.

"Hermione!" I scream, running up to her lifeless body. Ron is kneeling beside her, shaking her shoulders as he cries desperately.

"No," he sobs. "No! Hermione!"

Her eyes suddenly snap open and he breathes heavily in relief, helping her to stand. "We're getting you _out_ of here," he says in a low voice.

"Why are they here?" she whimpers, allowing Ron to carry her.

"I dunno," he murmurs, looking back at the scene, then locking eyes with me.

"I didn't get Draco the first time!" Bellatrix suddenly howls, killing a first-year student in seconds. "We're back to finish him off!"

I seize Draco's hand, running towards Gryffindor Tower before Bellatrix can see him, Ron with Hermione in his arms closely behind me.

"Think she'll be alright?" I ask when we're safe behind the Boys' Dormitory door, jerking my chin towards Hermione, who has fallen asleep.

Ron nods, stroking her face with his index finger ever so slightly. She stirs, looking at her surroundings in awe.

"I've never been in here before," she says under her breath incredulously. Ron chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"You gave us a good scare, love. Thought for a minute there you were dead."

She shook her head. "I was walking in an unfamiliar cave, and I saw light at the end, so I kept walking, but then I heard your voice, Ron..." She trails off, her cheeks pink. "And I... I came back."

A single tear rolls down her cheek; she sits up to hug him and her tear transforms to full-out weeping.

"We have to go back for the others," she says thickly.

"No," Ron replies firmly. "After what Bellatrix just did to you? Absolutely not."

"I'll be fine, really Ron. Why are you always so worried about me?"

He avoids her eyes. "I... I can't lose you, 'Mione."

This makes her cry again. "But... But the others! I saw Fred and George there, and Ginny as well!"

Ron's eyes widen as she mentions their names. "Fred and George? They're there? And _Ginny_?"

"Yes. Come on, we've got to go back!"

He nods and follows her quickly out of the room, not acknowledging us in any way.

"I'll go too, but you stay here, alright?" I say to Draco.

He opens his mouth to protest but eventually gives in. I close and lock the door behind me as I jog back to the Great Hall.

The scene in front of me makes my stomach turn over.

Ginny is knocked out; Ron is helping her up steadily. Hermione is battling a Death Eater, shooting Stunning spells every which way and that. One of George's ears is bleeding rapidly. He looks half conscious; his twin kneeling beside him. I sprint over to them.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" Ron demands as he sits down on the floor next to Fred, a now-conscious Ginny doing the same.

"They're searching the castle for Draco Malfoy," Fred responds softly, not taking his eyes off of George.

Ron suddenly notices what's going on at his feet, and he gasps in shock, fear flooding his face. "Bloody hell. What... What _happened_ to him?"

"Sectumsempra. Bellatrix. She's always been good at it."

Hermione dashes out of the way as another killing curse misses her by inches. She points her wand at George's ear, then murmurs, _"Vulnera Sanentur."_

The blood starts to vanish slowly from his ear as I watch in wonder. His tears stop and Fred looks relieved as George sits up. A flash of platinum hair catches my eye, and I turn to see Draco being knocked to the ground by a Stunning spell caused by Bellatrix.

"No!" I hear myself scream. I get up and run over to his body before she can kill him. He opens his eyes and jumps up, aiming his wand at Bellatrix, but she turns on me and screeches the words I hoped so desperately I would not hear today:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I fall to the floor, but feel nothing. I am suddenly standing on a snow-covered mountain, with nothing around me for miles.

"Harry!" I hear Draco's voice call in the distance behind me. "Harry! No! Harry!"

I look around desperately, trying to find him, but there is no one in sight except for two tall figures. I soon realize they are my parents.

"Harry," my mother says kindly. "We are so proud of you."

"Where am I?" I ask, terrified. I reach for my mother's hand, startled that I am able to hold it. "Am I dead?"

"Yes," my father answers gently.

"But... But... No, I can't be! I have to go back, I have to help the others, I have to see him... I have to see _him_..."

They both shake their heads no. "You have done enough."

"No!" My breaths are quick and shallow, and tears spring to my eyes. "Draco... Draco..."

My mother puts an arm around me, her eyes⎯my eyes⎯look devastated and tired. "There is a way." Her voice is barely audible.

"How?"

"Simply... Keep walking until you wake up." She gives me one last hug, followed by my father. It hurts me to know how many hugs I would've gotten if they hadn't died.

"Be strong," he whispers to me. I nod, trying to hold back my tears, the thought of leaving them once more too much pain to bear.

**Draco POV**

"Harry! Harry! Harry, please!" Ron yells, shaking his best friend's shoulders uncontrollably. Hermione presses the back of her hands to her eyes, trying to wipe away the many tears that have escaped them.

Then something extraordinary happens. Harry's eyelids flutter. At first I'm not sure if I saw it, but then I look closer. Yes, his eyes are opening slowly!

"Harry!" I cry, relief washing over me. He looks around, trying to find my voice, and I grab his hand, trying not to release my tears of joy. He looks up at me, his eyes full of mixed emotions.

"Draco," he whispers, his voice raspy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love. Are _you_ alright?" I help him to sit up as he glances at his surroundings.

Several of the Death Eaters are dead on the floor, some are holding on to their last moments of life, and none have escaped except Bellatrix, of course, but she was wounded severely and losing tons of blood quickly. Ron and Hermione are sitting on the floor next to Fred and George, patching up Ginny's arm where Bellatrix stabbed her. The teachers and Madam Pomfrey are tending to several other students. Some are already dead, some of them only in their first year.

"I⎯I got to see them, Draco," Harry says after a minute, his tone shaky. "My parents. But I had to... I had to leave them."

"Oh, Harry..." I trail off, putting an arm around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he says in a small voice. He gets up slowly and walks over to Ron and Hermione; both hug him tightly at the same time.

"Harry," Hermione says, her voice cracking. Harry pats her on the back and sits down next to her, motioning for me to sit as well. He rests his head on my shoulder, and I kiss the top of his head.

"Will Ginny be alright?" Ron asks Fred and George worriedly.

"Yeah," they reply in unison. "She'll be fine."

"Why did they want him so badly?" Hermione asks.

"Because my family refuses to become Death Eaters again," I answer.

"Just do it and be done with it," Harry whispers.

"No," I say firmly. "No! Do you know what their goal is? To _kill_ you!"

"I know that," he replies quietly. "But they'll kill you if you don't pretend you're on their side."

"I don't care! I won't help them murder you!"

His eyes are glistening with tears. "If I give myself up to them⎯"

"Don't even suggest that," I snap. "Don't even think it for one minute."

He sighs, finally agreeing. "Fine. But I don't want to see you die, either."

I take his hand in mine. "We'll both live. I promise."

"How do you know?" he demands. "What if... What if you get... killed? I wouldn't... I wouldn't be able to⎯to..." He stops, tears flooding his cheeks, and he hides his face.

My heart hurts at the sight of him in so much agony. "Harry... I... I love you."

He looks up at me, crying harder than ever. He grabs my face and presses his lips to mine. I can taste the saltiness of his tears, but I put that out of my head and kiss him like I'll never get to again.

**(Still told from Draco's POV)**

I wake up on the floor in someone else's clothes, the events of a few hours ago gone from my memory. I look down, and the knit sweater I'm wearing has a big "R" printed on the chest. My blood runs cold. I look around at my surroundings; I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry is nowhere in sight, but Ron and Hermione are snogging in the corner.

"Er... Sorry, not to interrupt, but..." They both look over at me and blush maddeningly.

"Harry didn't know where your clothes were, so he put that on you. It was the first thing he saw," Ron explains sheepishly.

"Where is he?"

"Up in the Dormitory."

I jump to my feet and run up to the stairs to the Dormitory, knocking on the door loudly. It opens; Harry is sitting on his bed inside, staring at the floor. I close and lock the door behind me.

"H⎯Hey," I stammer. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" he asks, not looking up. He looks fascinated. I follow his dreamy gaze, but there is nothing there.

"What are you staring at, Harry?"

His head suddenly snaps up. "Oh, hello Draco." His voice sounds different, and I recognize it immediately.

Bellatrix. Fucking. Lestrange.

"I know who you are," I say, panic rising inside of me. "Where'd you put him, Bellatrix? Hmm?"

Harry⎯no, Bellatrix⎯glides towards me and grips my throat so hard it starts to close my airway.

"No!" I choke out. I search my pockets for my wand, but it isn't there. I see it on Harry's bedside table.

_Crucio,_ I think hard while looking at it. _Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!_

I raise my hand from under Bellatrix's arm and think _Wingardium Leviosa._ My wand glides toward my open fingers, and I grasp it quickly before she can grab it.

_"Crucio!"_ I screech, pointing it at her face.

"Ah! Ah! Please!" she cries out, letting go of me and falling to the floor. She gradually starts to look like herself again, until it's all there, her crazy curls and dark circles under her eyes.

"Where is he?" I demand, my voice booming throughout the room. When she doesn't answer, I repeat: _"Crucio!"_

"The Great Hall! Ah! Let me go!" Her eyes are full of pure rage.

_"Avada Kedavra," _I say quietly to the tip of my wand. She gasps, then her eyelids drop and she is completely still.

It takes me a second to process what I just did. I run as fast as I can all the way to the Great Hall, not stopping once.

"Harry!" I yell when I get there. He is knocked out on the floor. I run up to him and shake him gently. "Harry, please wake up. Please don't be dead."

His eyes open slightly at the sound of my voice. He sits up quickly, looking around wildly.

"Where is she?"

I suck in a deep breath. "Dead."

He looks at me incredulously. "You... You _killed_ her?"

I nod slowly, wondering how I should feel about killing Bellatrix Lestrange. Oddly, I don't feel any sorrow for her. She was a bloodthirsty villain.

Before Harry can respond to what I did, I pull him into a three-minute kiss. When he breaks away for air, his green eyes pierce mine.

"Draco... You don't even know how much I love you. If I ever lost you... I'd probably die. I know we only recently admitted our feelings to each other, but I've loved you since as long as I can remember. I knew I shouldn't have back then, but I couldn't help it. It hurt me so much to see you with other people, and now... Now that you're mine... I can't even... I can't even tell you how happy I am. There aren't words to tell you how much you've given me. And... Now I really hope we can go public with our relationship since Bellatrix is dead."

I smile sweetly, memorizing every feature on his face until I can close my eyes and still see it perfectly. "I'd like that."

And as we make our way up to the Astronomy Tower and watch the sun set, leaning on each other's shoulders, in complete silence at times, I realise that Harry is the one.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up soon, and it MIGHT be a jump into the future. Remember, more reviews = FASTER updates!<strong>


	6. Reunited

**Hi lovelies! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter so hopefully it will be enjoyable to read. And I swear, it looked so much longer in my notebook!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Christmas Eve

I've been staying at Ron's house for the Christmas holidays. Draco isn't here⎯I haven't seen him for weeks⎯but I assume he's been at his house. I really miss him, and it pains me to think of him, considering the fact that the last time we talked in person, instead of hugging each other goodbye, we got into our first fight⎯as a couple.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"I still don't understand why you don't want to come," he said sadly as we got off the train.

"It's not that I don't want to, Draco. It's just... I already promised Ron I'd stay at his house. I do every year."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered, looking around for his parents.

"Besides," I said, a little angrily, "your parents loathe me. After all, they _did_ try to kill me several times."

He turned on his heel to face me, his eyes blazing with rage. "It wasn't their choice!"

"They still did it. And you helped them!" I pushed him and instantly regretted it.

The anger in his eyes turned to hurt, then anger once more. He pushed me back, knocking me to the ground. I got up and drew my wand. He looked scared and started to back away slowly from me.

_"Cr-Crucio," _I stammered, and nothing happened. _"Crucio!" _Still, Draco looked unharmed.

"You don't mean it," he whispered. "That's why you can't do it."

"Shut _up_!" I yelled at him, my entire body shaking. "Just shut the _fuck _up!" I punched him in the face, making him lose his balance. His nose was flowing with blood. "You were a _mistake_!" I spat at him, not meaning it at all. Ron and Hermione suddenly ran up to us.

"Harry! What did you do to him?" Hermione sounds disgusted.

I faced her but said nothing; I turned back to Draco, my heart throbbing with guilt and longing.

"Come on guys," I said reluctantly. "I'm done here."

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Tears are stinging my eyes. I regret every second of it. I go upstairs to Ron's room where I've been sleeping while he sleeps in the guest room with Hermione.

I get out a piece of blank parchment and my best quill. Taking a deep breath, I begin to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am so sorry about what happened between us. I feel terrible for everything; I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, I really do. I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you're doing alright._

_I need to see you before term starts again. Meet me tonight around ten o'clock in front of Ron's house if you desire. We'll go somewhere private._

_I love you._

_-Harry_

I tie the parchment to Hedwig's leg and instruct her where to go. I receive a reply within the hour.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry as well. I've been feeling ill lately, but yes, I'll be there tonight. Of course I forgive you! I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me. God, I acted like such an arse, and I'm so sorry a million times. I feel bad for everything._

_I love you too. Hope your holidays are going well, and I'll see you very soon. _

_-Draco_

My heart jumps several times at different parts of the letter. I hadn't been expecting him to forgive me so easily.

I check my watch. Ten minutes until ten o'clock. I slip outside quietly, careful not to wake anybody.

Draco arrives precisely at ten a short distance away, but I recognize his shiny blond hair. I run up to him as fast as my legs will carry me. He notices me and throws himself into my arms. We stay like that for a few seconds in silence.

"I love you," I finally choke out. "I love you so much."

He hugs me tighter. "I love you too." His voice is a comfort to me. "I missed you, Harry."

This almost makes me cry. I pull him into a kiss which he returns with such enthusiasm that I suddenly find both of us naked, and I know exactly what's going to happen before it does.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you I will update in a flash if you review! I've been staying up every night finishing chapters for you guys (while watching and reading HP.) Anyway, I'm off for the night, gotta get those hours of sleep I've been missing. Remember, reviews make me super happy, and I'm always open to everyone's suggestions!<strong>


	7. The Question

**This next chapter is set two months later. By the way, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my sister was put in the hospital so that interfered with my writing time. Anyway, Harry dumped Draco because he didn't want a relationship, leaving Draco confused. He has also fallen into a deep depression. This chapter is inspired by what happened in HBP between Harry and Draco in the bathroom.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in my chapters, so sorry. I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

Harry is glaring at me yet again. I flinch and avoid his eyes, trying to look very interested in my pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy asks me, her voice soft.

"He left me," I whisper.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Get over him already!"

I force myself to look into her eyes, anger rising inside of me. I get up from the Slytherin table and quickly make my way to the bathroom. When I get there, I burst into tears. A few seconds later, someone else enters.

_Please don't let it be him... Please don't let it be Harry..._

But it is. He stares at me, his expression cold. I try to look back at him, but I keep my eyes on the floor.

"I know you love me, Harry, you can't deny it," I say through my sobs.

His expression doesn't change at these words. He stays where he is, then pulls his wand out from his pocket. I try to back away from him, but I slip and fall on the floor.

_"Crucio!"_ he bellows, pointing his wand at me.

I scream out in pain so loud it sends a ringing through my ears. "Please! Harry!" I hear myself plead. "Please stop... Please... _Please!_ I love you... Please... I _love_ you, Harry..."

The pain suddenly stops. I look around curiously, wondering if a teacher entered and stopped him. But he is standing above me alone, his eyes brimming with tears. He offers me a hand and I take it.

"Are you alright?" he whispers, stroking my jawline with his finger, leaving me bewildered at his sudden change of actions.

"I think so," I respond slowly, trying very hard not to start crying again.

"I'm so sorry," he says under his breath, his lips brushing across my cheek. "I don't know what got into me."

"I forgive you," I murmur, not really caring about the entire incident anymore. I just let it all go, and all that matters is him, right here, right now, right in front of me, our lips almost touching... And then they collide, and I swear I've never felt anything better in my life... Touching him after two months of having to stay away from him... It feels like a drug, a drug that I'm very badly addicted to...

"I love you, Draco," Harry says through the kiss.

It is difficult for me to do, but I pull away, leading him back to the Great Hall.

"Why are we coming back here?"

"Because I have to ask you something. In front of everyone."

We stand in front of the house tables, all eyes fixed on us, everyone falling silent. I take out a small box from my pocket and, my hands shaking slightly, slide down on one knee.

_"Oh my God,"_ Harry breathes. A huge smile spreads across his beautiful face and his eyes twinkle with glee.

"Harry Potter," I say. "You mean the world to me. I care for you more than anyone else, and I promise to love you every second of every day. Will you marry me?"

Harry is completely speechless. He nods, his smile staying on his face as I slip the ring onto his ring finger. He kneels down in front of me and pulls me into a kiss, everyone cheering loudly.

"I love you," we say in unison as we break apart. I smile in amusement and wrap my arms around him, my heart expanding in my chest so far I'm afraid it might burst.

* * *

><p><strong>So short, I'm sorry! Next chapter will be the last one, and it'll be set 19 years later.<strong>


	8. Epilogue: Nineteen Years Later

**Well, this is my last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story and thanks for the support everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"Come along, Lily," I say to our adopted daughter. "We don't have much time before the train leaves. You too, Scorpius! And James! Get over here!" I add, beckoning our adopted sons over to us. Lily is about to start her first year; Scorpius and James their third.

"Where's Rose?" James asks eagerly. Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"James, we all know you've got a huge crush on Rose, and she fancies you too, won't you just snog her already and be done with it?"

I can't help but find this humorous. I glance at Harry, who is also trying to contain his laughter. Lily doesn't even try, she is full out giggling.

Just as James is about to say something back, Hermione, Ron, and their daughters Rose and Luna approach, Rose starting her third year, Luna her first. We all hug, and it feels nice to see them again, considering it's been a few months.

"H-hey James," Rose stammers, blushing.

He turns faintly pink as well. "Hi, Rose."

"Don't forget to say hello to Severus Snape's portrait, all of you," Hermione says to them sternly.

"And to thank him for teaching us the best life lessons... Even if we sometimes despised Potions class," Ron adds.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione says, half amused.

"I was kidding, leave that last part out," he says jokingly. But the children all look mischievous. "I'm serious," he says darkly, and their eyes widen as they nod obediently.

"And tell him he is greatly missed," I remind them, a tear almost escaping my eye.

"And tell him he was the bravest man I ever knew, and to visit my mum's portrait, as I'm sure she'd love to see him," Harry finishes, and the children stare at him questioningly.

"The tale is thrilling," Hermione murmurs. "But now is not the time to tell it."

I suddenly realize they've got one minute until the train leaves, and Harry and I hug our children goodbye, Ron and Hermione doing the same. The clock strikes eleven and they all board the train quickly. We keep waving until the train rounds a corner and disappears, off on its way to Hogwarts.

"Think she'll be alright, Drake?" Harry asks me, looping his arm through mine.

"Lily? She'll be fine. Didn't you see how excited she was? She's going to love Hogwarts, I'm sure of it. Which house do you think that bloody hat will put her in?"

He laughs. "Probably Gryffindor. She's not evil, our Lily, but she's not very gentle, either. She's bright, but her courage overcomes it all. Whichever house she's put in, we will love her unconditionally."

"Just like we love each other, no matter what."

Harry nods in agreement as we turn to leave King's Cross to make our way back home with Ron and Hermione.

"Always," he whispers, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda random and short but I'm satisfied with it, especially the ending. What did you guys think? Review telling me, please! And I'm working on a completely different Drarry story at the moment as well as a FredxGeorge (WARNING: TWINCEST) story that's going to be very long, so if you guys want, check them out when they're up! Thanks again for pressing that Review button!<strong>


End file.
